Believe
by A.K.A. Producer Sam
Summary: Finn and Rachel split up when she went to New York sixteen years ago. Haunted by her past, she returns to Lima for the sake of her child. Desperate to start a new life, she quickly realizes things won't ever be the same. AU. Chapter 5 is up.
1. Chapter 1: New start

**I don't own Glee. AU.**

**Chapter 1**

She began her new life entering Lima Ohio. Rachel Berry, was officially moved back into her childhood home. She wasn't the same person who years earlier wanted to be a famous broadway performer. Those dreams where abandoned after she left Lima Ohio, pregnant at eighteen.

She still accepted the child and dearly loved her with all her heart. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her daughter. Her whole purpose was to protect her. Something she failed at terribly.

Kylie Barbra Berry was born March 15th 2014. She was absolutely perfect in her eyes. Deep dark curly brown hair. Moon eyes, just like hers. She was the sweetest person on earth. Just like her father.

Unpacking, Rachel and Kylie heard the doorbell ring "Kylie, baby would you get the door,"

"Yes, mom," Kylie said giving her a smile.

Seconds later Rachel heard a high pitch scream of "Oh My God," She steps into the hallway, to see Santana and Kurt standing in the door way.

"Oh my God! You're here," she said running into their arms, giving them a big hug.

"We'd promise to come down and see how you are doing," Santana said.

"And we brought a little house warming gift," Kurt said. A small shi Tzu puppy came running in.

"Kurt," Rachel scolded folding her arms. "We can barely afford an apartment, what makes you think we can afford dog food or acceseries?"

"Please mom," Kylie begged. Rachel knew for a fact that ever since she was a little girl, Kylie had wanted a puppy. But, working as a waitress her whole life, she couldn't afford one. "I'll take care of her"

"Him," Kurt corrects. Rachel knelt down by her daughter and pet the dog. Who looked up at her.

"Well, he is a little cutie," she said in a baby voice. She looked at her daughter and sighed. She owed it to her to at least try giving her everything she ever wanted. "I guess,"

Kylie leaped over the dog to hug her mother. Rachel screeched in joy. "Thank you." she said kissing him "You're the best mom ever," Kurt cleared his throat. Kylie hugged him and Santana.

"And you two are the best Aunt and Uncle ever,"

"Better," Santana said.

**...**

"So, what's the little guys name?" Kurt asked later at dinner. The dog sat on Kylie's lap.

"Tatum,"

"Let me guess." Santana said "After Channing Tatum," Kylie blushed. "I'd take that as a yes,"

"Oooh," Leroy said. The group turned, to see Rachel's dads walking in carrying sushie carry- out "Something smells good"

"Rach, sweetie. If we knew you where cooking tonight, we wouldn't have gotten take out,"

"Sorry daddy," Rachel apologized.

"No need. We'll just eat it tomorrow" Hiram said stopping when he saw Santana and Kurt. "Hello Kurt, Santana. Lovely to see you again"

"Hello. Mr. Berry," Kurt said

"Hey Mr. Berry" Santana said.

Rachel's dads, where less than impressed about the fact that their little star had a child at eighteen (and kept her a secret). But, under the circumstances they accepted her in their it was a start.

"Who's this little guy?" Leroy asked Kylie

"Tatum," she said petting his ear.

"Adorable," Hiram said. Rachel smiled a little. Enjoying these moments. Without worry or fear. She loved them all. And was so lucky to have them all.

**...**

That night Santana and Rachel where curled up watching a re-run marathon of Modern Family.

"So how is Kylie liking Lima so far?" Santana asked.

"She wants to go back to New York," Santana chuckled. Tatum came in and looked at them.

"What?" Rachel asked, he turned his head.

"Maybe he wants to go outside," Santana suggests. Rachel shook her head.

"Kylie took him before she went to bed." Rachel said. He whimpered and jumped.

"He wants up," She picked Tatum up and sat him in the middle. "He is really cute,"

"I know," Rachel exhales petting the dog "Just wish I could afford to buy one for her," Santana rubs Rachel's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Rach, Kylie knows your trying to do the best you can," Rachel looks down

"She doesn't deserve any of this," Rachel said "She doesn't deserve to throw her life away just because..."

"Hey," Santana said a litle agressivly "He's gone and out of your lives for good. Don't mention _him_ again,"

"I know...It's just not fair," Rachel said "I try to be a good mom and..."

"You ARE a good mom, Rachel." Santana assures her. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"My whole life is a mistake," Rachel mumbles. She is so used to being talked down so much, she has to have someone bring her down. Otherwise, she'll do it.

Santana sadly looks at her and pulls her in for a hug.

"I'm back with the ice-cream," Kurt chimes, shutting the door. "So," Kurt asks after a long period of silence. "How's my niece handling Lima,"

Kurt and Santana although they where shocked and surprised with Rachel's pregnancy accepted Kylie and loved her more than anything. Another thing Rachel couldn't be more greatful for.

"She wants to go back to New York," Rachel repeated "But, she has too understand that we can't go back to what things once where. Before."

"And how are Hiram and Leroy doing with Kylie around,"

"They're still pissed off that I lied to them and that's understandable. But the good news is that they're trying to accept her,"

"Kylie's sweet, they'll accept her Rachel," Kurt says.

"I hope so," Rachel breathed

"When does she start school?" Santana asked

"In September, same time as everyone else,"

"Rachel, if you need help with school things. We'll be glad to..."Kurt begans

"No," Rachel said closing her eyes "You've done enough for us." she tells them honestly. "I don't know how to repay you guys."

"Don't" Kurt says. "Anyways, How do you think Kylie will handle Mckinley High?"

"Honestly." she breathes "I'm more worried about her running into someone we _Know_"

"Who are you most worried about," Santana asks giving her a glare.

"Santana," Rachel said "I'm too tired for this tonight."

"You have to talk to him,"

"I will," Rachel said bitterly putting her spoon in the sink "I want Kylie to adjust to Lima before I introduce her father into the picture," Angrily putting the ice-cream into the fridge.

"Rachel," Santana said

"I'm going to bed,"

"Rachel," they say. They hear the door slam shut.

"This is going to be harder than we thought" Santana said

"No, no." Kurt said "Whenever you get involved in some kind of scheme, it always ends badly with someone hurt or in trouble. Whatever your planning, keep me out of it."

"You sure?" Santana asked. Before Kurt made it all the way up the staires, he stopped.

"Fine," he said "What do you have in mind."


	2. Chapter 2: Somebody to lean on

**A few notes: **

**Will has two children in this story and He never went to Vocal Adernaline. **

**Glee did disban though at a different time. **

**AU. I don't have a beta. And I don't own Glee. **

**Chapter 2**

**Somebody to lean on**

"So, I see Santana has made herself at home" Leroy said pouring himself some coffee the next morning. Smirking, Rachel looked up.

"I have to talk to her about that"

"Don't worry, it's nice to have kids around again." he turned "Rachel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay," Rachel said. Blaine came down and poured some coffee. Rachel and Leroy looked.

"When did you get here?" Rachel asked.

"Last night, I missed Kurt too much to stay away".

"So the gangs all here," Leroy commented in a high pitched voice before leaving. Causing Rachel to cringe.

Blaine looked. "I'm sorry, did I do something?"

"No, he's just having a hard time adjusting to the fact that I lied to him and other things-"

"So, you told him,"

"Most of it," Rachel said "I can't...I'm not so comfrotable with the rest yet,"

Putting a hand over top of Rachel's, Blaine gives her a smile. "It's going to get easier,"

"He can't even look me in the eye" Rachel sobbed into Blaine's chest. Clearing up when Kylie entered the room.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetie." she said "Why are you up so early"

"I am going to take Tatum for a walk in the park. I hope that's okay,"

"Of course," Rachel smiled "Just be careful,"

Everyone was out. Giving Rachel sometime to herself. Sitting in the basement, she played the piano. She looked.

"Hey?" Shelby said

**Line Break**

Shelby stood there with a smile. Rachel asked "What are you doing here?"

She answered sitting down right next to Rachel "Because I'm worried about you, Are you okay?"

Used to the question she answered without emotion "I'm fine,"

"Santana told me everything that happened in New York and I'm so sorry that happened to you,"

She laughed a little "I should've known this was Santana's idea,"

"She's worried," adding "And so am I"

"Don't be." Rachel said standing up "I'm fine on my own,"

"Really? Okay then, What are you doing now that your back? Job? School?" She hadn't even thought about either of those, going back to school would be a dream. She's been a waitress her whole life, and she's sick of rude customers and inapproprate bosses.

Shelby continued causing her to jump out of her thoughts "I've been back in Lima for over two years, with Beth. And I want you to help teach my ballet class. I'm sure I can get a scholarship for Kylie,"

Rachel perked up and turned "How'd you know about-"

"When I said Santana told me everything, she told me EVERYTHING. And some of the stuff, I wish I never heard, I cried after words" she adds "For days,"

"She really needs to keep her mouth shut," Rachel commented angrily.

"She's just concerned," Shelby said "And I want you to consider my offer, talk to Kylie." Rachel annoyingly sighed. Shelby said touching her shoulder "Think about it. Please,"

Rachel watched Shelby leave. She sat down in the piano.

"The snow glows white on the moutain top tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm a queen."

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let know

Well now they know!"

"Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway!"

"It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free

Let it go, Let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!"

"Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in forzen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back

The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, Let go

The perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway"

She heard clapping "What inspired that?" Kurt asked. She shrugged. "It's been awhile since you've...you know sung," he continued. Smiling, he turns before leaving "I've missed it," She looked down.

**...**

Walking her dog, she bumped into someone that was running.

"Sorry." A cute brown haired boy said. Kylie, blushed. She was very uncomfrotable around boys.

"Hey" He smiled. Bending down, he began to pet the dog "Sorry," He laughed. "Just an instinct I get when I see a dog out in public," Tatum began to lick him

"He seems to like you," Kylie commented.

"Dogs always like me," he said "So, what's his name?"

She answered. "Tatum, what's yours,"

"Henry," An older man said jogging up "Stop bothering this young lady" He breathed in surprise when he saw her "And her dog, where are my manners," He held his hand up, chuckling a little "Hi. I'm William Schuester," Kylie shook his sweaty hand. He chuckled he apologized

"Kylie,"

Will held out his hand again. "Nice to meet you Kylie," he said "Are you new here?,"

"Just moved here," she answered.

_No it couldn't be. _He thought. _It just couldn't be. _Clearing his throat, he says

"Well, I hope to see you around Mckinley high, Kylie," Kylie looked "Oh, I'm the spanish teacher there,"

Will and Henry left. Henry checked her out from behind. Will put a hand on his shoulder.

"Absoulutly not, son,"

"What?" Henry asked "Why not?"

"No," he says a little more forcefully.

**Line Break**

Rachel was reading when Kylie entered "Hey, sweetie. How was walking Tatum around"

She answered smiling "Pretty good," Tatum jumps on the couch by Rachel's feet. "I've still gotta house train him,"

"It's okay," Rachel said petting the dog "He's good for cuddling." She looked "So, you're in a good mood, who'd you meet," Biting her lip, Kylie blushed "I'm guessing from that reaction it was a boy." She cringed "You don't have to tell me. I'll have Santana spy on you," she threatened

"You wouldn't" Kylie asked. Eyes wide.

"I don't know-" She said raising an eyebrow "Should I?"

"Fine. It was a boy."

Rachel screeched in joy. Kylie shot her a look. "Sorry," she apologized "Who?"

"Henry Schuester,"

Rachel looked up, with her eyes wide. "Kylie, I want you to stay away from that boy."

"What?" she asked shocked "Why?"

"Just for the love of God. Stay away from him"

"Mom. I just met him."

"Kylie Barbra Berry. I am warning you to stay away from him." Kylie shook her head and left.

Burying her head into her lap, she started to cry. This wasn't how things where supposed to go.

**...**

She stood on the balcony of her mother's ballet studio. Watching her teach students. She had been a dancer as a child and loved the art. But, she would unfortunatly have to talk to Kylie and she was still mad at her.

Shelby stole a quick glance at her daughter. "Okay, everyone five minute break,"

"Oh thank God," she heard a few moan and collaspe.

"I work them to the bone." Shelby brags to Rachel, walking up the staires "We've won a lot of show competitions Rachel. Remember how good it was to win,"

"I'm not that same person anymore." she adds looking away.

"At least give it a shot." Shelby begs.

"I don't have a leo-"

"We have extra,"

**...**

Rachel looked herself in the mirror and rubbed her stomach with her hands. She exhaled. Smiling, she realized how much she missed ballet. It's been awhile, but...maybe everything was still fresh in her head.

"Who's this?" Beth asked. When Rachel walked out. She looked up. _Oh my God, _she thought, _she looks just like Quinn. _

"This is Rachel. She's going to be my understudy today," Shelby smiled "Okay, Rachel. What do you want them to do?"

"Okay. Everyone." Rachel smiled "Let's just start off with a simple exercise."

Beth leaned into a student and said "I like her already."

**Line Break**

Will sat in the living room with Emma. "I swear Emma. She looked exactly like Rachel."

"I'm sure it was just a coincedence," Emma said rubbing his shoulder comfrotably

"What I don't get," he sighed running his hand through his hair "Is why she wouldn't call me. And tell me she's back in town,"

"Everyone has a reason. And you know how hard headed she is,"

"I gotta tell him," he says "I have too,"

"Will. This isn't our responsiblity anymore,"

"Emma. If he finds out, that I knew that Rachel was back in town before him. He'll be devestated."

"Will," Emma said again this time more firm "This isn't our responsiblity. Both Finn and Rachel are mature adults and they can figure things out by themselves."

"I hope you're right," he said looking at her.

"Now Will." Emma smiled cupping his chin "I'm your wife. I'm always right."

Will laughed a little and they began to kiss, they stopped when they heard. "Oh God get a room" Daniel stood there with a friend.

"How many more years?" Will asked annoyed.

"Daniel's seventeen, so one. Henry is fifteen-"

Getting up, Will added "See you in three years."


	3. Chapter 3: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**No beta, looking for one though (; **

**I don't own glee. **

**Summary: **_Another glee member returns to Lima. Just as Santana, Rachel and Kylie have a girls night. Rachel makes a big decision causing her to run into someone from her past..._

**Song featured in chapter: **Problem by Ariana Grande

**Chapter 3**

**Girls just wanna have fun**

She sat in the back of the ballet studio after class "I could use the help," Shelby said sitting down in front. Rachel sobbed quietly.

"I don't know if I can do it," she said. Shelby turned her head and asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I just got back. I need time to adjust," she explains.

Shelby rest her arm on the chair next to her. "You know you are always welcomed here," Rachel stood up and faced her mother.

"Thank you very much, Shelby. But right now I'm going to have to decline." Shelby gave her a small smile and held Rachel's hand.

"I understand," she begged "Please. Please, call me if you need anything," Rachel nods before leaving, she gave Shelby a hug. She rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay." She smiled at her "You always find away,"

**...**

Santana smiled at Rachel when she walked in "Where have you been?"

"Stay out of my life" Rachel ordered

"Excuse me. I did you a favor,"

"Calling and telling Shelby-Everything- without my permission is not a favor!" She screamed "It is meddling into someone's life Santana!" She grabbed a magazine and tossed it, across the living room. "There are somethings I am still not even comfrotable with, what you did was a violation of my privacy,"

Santana stood up and clasped her hands on Rachel's shoudlers "Rachel, you are vulnerable and you need help. Rather you like it or not, people do care about you and as Kylie's godmother, it's my job to make sure not only she is safe," She adds "But you too,"

"Sometimes," she tells Santana with tears in her eyes "You go overboard," One silently rolls down "I know you mean well, but please." she begs "Please. Talk to me before you do something like that again."

"I'm sorry" Rachel burried her head inot her shoulder. Kylie came down.

"Mom. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to react that way." She apologized. Rachel wiped her eyes and sniffled _How did I get so lucky?. _She asked herself.

"It's fine. Sweetie, I really should explain. Before I tell you, that you can't hang out with someone,"

**Line Break**

Santana ordered for a girls night. A much needed one, since they got back. So Kylie picked out three movies to "watch". Santana made popcorn and Rachel got pop.

"So." Santana asked "You two made up?"

Rachel stood at the counter top "We are." she said stealing a glance at her daughter "It's something we both have to work on. Talking things through, before we end up fighting."

"That's why I go to therapy." Santana commented. Rachel looked. "It was a joke. Although, both of you need to go." She added heading to the doorbell, answering it.

"I'm back bitches." Brittany said.

**...**

"Who's this." Kylie asked her mother.

"Your Aunt's high school girlfriend." she explained.

"Does everyone follow you everywhere?" Kylie asked.

"Pretty much." Rachel said "Brittany," she said in a high pitched voice hugging her "What are you doing here?"

"Well." Brittany said "I was in the neighborhood visiting Sue and Will. And I saw Kurt and Blaine and they said that you moved back here and that Santana was here. And it made me realize how much I missed both of you." She said in one breath

"We've missed you too." Rachel commented "I hope you have a motel room, the house is pretty full. And I don't think my dads would appreciate another guest."

"I do have a motel room, with my fiance'," she bragged holding out an engadgement ring.

"Oh my God." Rachel screamed in joy. She looked at the ring. "It's huge. how rich is this gu- girl?"

"It's a guy." Brittany said "And he's SUPER rich,"

"Doctor?"

"No. heir to a multimillionaire,"

"Oooh. Fancy." Kylie said

Brittany looked at Rachel and then Kylie. "I'm confused." she said "Have we been cursed" Rachel cringed "Are there two divas now?"

"Well. That was a different-" Rachel began "Reaction"

"No. We have not." Santana said, throwing an arm around Kylie pulling her close "This is Rachel's daughter. Kylie."

"Oh Okay."

They sat down. "So, Brittany. How long are you still in Lima?"

"Until Friday." Santana pulled out a bottle of wine.

"We must celebrate then."

Santana: "Uh huh. It's iggy iggs

I got one more problem with you girl

one less one less!

Problem."

On an instinct she began to sing.

Rachel: "Hey baby even though I hate ya!

I wanna love you

I want you

And even though I can't forgive you

I really want ta

I want you!"

Brittany: "Tell me, tell me baby

Why can't you leave me?

Cause even though I shouldn't want it

I gotta have it

I want you!"

Santana looked at Kylie, she looked away. Continuing for her

"Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya

I got

One less problem without ya

I got one less, one less problem"

Rachel: "I know you're never gonna wake up

I gotta give up

But, it's you

I know I shouldn't ever call back

Or let you come back

But its you

Every time you touch me

And say you love me

I get a little bit breathless

I shouldn't want it

But it's you!"

Brittany: "Head in the clouds got my weight on my shoulders

I should realize that I've got"

Rachel: "One less problem without ya

One less problem without ya

I got

One less problem without ya

I got one less problem"

Brittany: "It's iggy iggs

Uh

what you got

Smart money bettin

I'll be better off without you

In no time

I'll be forgetting all about you."

Santana: "You saying that you know

But I really really doubt you  
Understand my life is easy

When I aint around you

Iggy iggy

Too biggie to be here stressin'"

Rachel: "I'm thinking I love the thought of you

More than I love your presence

And the bestthing now

Is probably for you to exit

I let you go

Let you back

I finally learned my lesson

No half-stepping

Either you want it or you knowin'

I can't believe what you're sayin'

There's a million you's baby too

So don't be dumb

I got 99 problems

But you won't be one."

The three girls screamed in joy and hugged each other. Forgetting Kylie was in the room, she smiled watching her mother interact with her high school friends. It's been awhile since she's seen her mother smile or sing. She missed it.

She quietly picked Tatum up and took him to her room.

**Line Break**

Rachel woke up next to Santana on the couch. It was late. Kurt was standing at the counter.

He said looking at Brittany who was sprawled out on the floor "Well. I see Brittany made it down."

"Yeah." Rachel said rolling off the couch. She got up and stumbled towards the counter.

"Geez. How much did you drink?"

"I don't know. I lost track."

"This won't be used as a mechinism will it?" Kurt asked "Kylie can't deal with..."

She looked cutting him off angrily "I don't drink my problems away. Kurt. For the first time in years, I was having fun."

"Okay." Kurt said "I'm just worried."

"Stop worrying. I'm fine."

**...**

The next morning, Brittany and Santana woke up. Rachel sat in the kitchen, reading some night school broachers. Ever since Shelby suggested, school. She couldn't get the idea out of her head.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

"I am looking at night school broachers," she said "I need to do something other than being a a waitress for the rest of my life."

Santana sat down and held her forehead in her hands. "I drank waaaay too much last night."

"Any ideas?" Brittany asked. "For what you would want to be?"

"I don't know." Rachel said "I was thinking I could be a teacher."

Brittany and Santana pulled out a few of the broachers and looked them over "I can't see you being a teacher." Santana said. "What about a counselor?" she asked "I could see you helping kids,"

Rachel cringed "I have too many problems to deal with myself. Why put that weight on my shoulders?"

Brittany looked "What's that supposed to mean?"

Santana shrugged it off "Nothing. Britt,"

"I like the idea though. Santana," Rachel said "Maybe I should just take a few classes before you decide what you wanna do."

"What about a business class?" Brittany asked rubbing her neck "I have some money and I could invest. You and Santana can run it together, and I can check up on you guys once in awhile. Gives me a reason to visit."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Rachel said "I could take a business class at Lima Community, after night school."

"Why wouldn't you want to just take community classes now?" Santana asks

"Because. Kylie still needs me and I just want to focus on her, before I focus on myself." Rachel said. "Night school is just easier."

"Night School it is." Santana said."Kylie's going to be thrilled."

**Line Break**

"So. Night School." Kylie said as they walked through town, with Tatum and coffee.

"I don't have to do it, if you're not ready."

Kylie turned. "No, mom. It's okay." she said "You've done a lot for me, and I'll I want is for you to be happy."

Rachel smiled at her daughter and hugged her. "Love you. Kylie."

"Love you too mom. So, when do you start."

"Monday"

**...**

Monday night came around. She entered Lima Community Center. She sat in the far back, exhausted. There where different people at the Communtiy Center. There was a young woman there, she was tired eyes droppy. She checked her phone every few seconds. She recognized those signs.

"Are you a new mother?" she asked. The girl looked up.

"Yeah." she said smiling a little. "How'd you know."

"I've been there," she said "How old?"

"Just turned two." she smiled. "Yours."

"Fifteen." Rachel said. She looked, giving her a sympathy smile "It gets easier," she tells her

"Thank you." she exhauled

"Don't listen to anyone, what they say doesn't matter." she tells her from personal experience "The only thing that matters is that you love your child, and your trying to be a good mother."

She smiled and nod. "Thank you."

"Good morning everyone. Sorry," he chuckled. Rachel looked up, eyes wide. She swallowed "I'm used to saying morning to my students. Hello, everyone. I'm your teacher. Finn Hudson."

**Loved to hear from you. **


	4. Chapter 4: Regrets and Old friends

**I don't own glee. **

**AU. **

**No beta.**

**Updates are coming fast man I haven't been on this good of a roll for awhile, I don't know where its coming from I've been struggling with this story for along time. But. I might be getting a job soon, so get as many chapters out of the way before I start working. **

_**Summary: **__Finn tries to comfront Rachel. Leading to a fight. Santana and Rachel take Kylie back to school shopping. Things turn awkward when they run into Will, Daniel and Henry. Plan B is put into action. _

**Chapter 4**

**Regrets and old friends**

Her face completly white. She swallowed. "As I was saying." Finn stuttered. Looking at his notes, but glancing up at Rachel. He cleared his throat "As I was saying...I am your teacher, Mr. Hudson. For the first few weeks this'll be history"

Finn wrote his name on the black board and turned around. Eyes on Rachel. "One moment."

He said leaving. He sat out on the bench in the hallway. Gathering himself, breathing in and out. He clutched the bench. _How dare she. _He growled in his head. _How fucking dare she come back, when I finally have my life back together! _

He breathed and walked back in. "Sorry, class." He apologized, chuckling a little. "I don't know what came over me."

She couldn't concentrate. _Why? Why does this have to happen to me? _ _I'm not ready yet._

Class was dismissed around midnight. Rachel grabbed her stuff and quickly left.

"Miss. Berry could I see you for a moment,"

Uh-Oh. She swallowed and stayed back. Finn closed the door.

"So" he says sitting down "It's been awhile."

Biting her lip nervously "Yeah. It has." She faked yawned "Finn. I'm really tired,"

Finn grabbed her wrist and gives her an evil look. "Seriously thats it, after everything?"

"I can't deal with us right now." She began to walk out.

"US!" Finn screamed grabbing her elbow "US." He laughed madly "There is no us."

"You had a choice!" Rachel screamed "Rather to stay with me and get married, or let me go."

she said "Clearly. You chose wrong."

"You're blaming me." He screamed "Me." Rachel flinched when Finn punched the wall. She felt tears prick her eyes. It's been awhile, since she's been this scared. She gulped. "You don't understand what I've been through since you left."

"Oh. I don't understand!" She screamed tears streaming down "You don't understand what I have been through!"

Finn stood there looking down at his desk. Cracking his palms on the desk. "Please. Rachel just go."

Rachel covered her face and left.

**Line Break...**

"Hey how was it?" Santana asked. Resting her head on her hand, sitting on the couch watching the local news.

"Did you what up for me?." Rachel asked.

"Sort of." Santana said "So, how was it?"

"I'm quitting." Rachel told Santana who looked up.

"What. No, Rachel you can't quit. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

"Do I look happy?" Rachel asked through tears.

Santana's expression dropped. "What happened," she asked.

"I ran into Finn." Her eyes became wide and Santana accepted her friend in a hug.

"It's going to be fine." she said "I'll take Kylie back to school shopping tomorrow and you can stay here and figure out what to do."

"I promised her that we could go." Rachel sniffled "I haven't spent time with her since we got back."

"Are you sure." Santana asked "If you need to deal with Finn..."

"No." Rachel said "I need to focus on Kylie, before..."

"Finn and Kylie are the same people. Kylie kind of needs her dad." Santana said. Rachel looked. "Yeah I knew."

"For how long?."

"Rachel you can't hide the fact that she's Finn's. He's the only one you've ever been with. Sexually." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Plus, she listens to the same crappy music he does. Likes U2, and no one likes them on purpose. She's freakishly tall and awkward around the opposite sex." she continues

"Thanks for making fun of my kid." Rachel said in a duh tone.

"She's also really sweet and really laid back, and forgiving. And those weren't your qaulities."

"Weren't?"

"Well. In school, lets face it you where a bitch." Rachel gasped "In a good way and in a bad way. You always knew what you wanted and went for it. Wish some of that would rub off on Kylie, but. She's too much like Finn to be hard headed and a diva."

"Wow. I'm actually glad, Kylie isn't like me." Rachel laughed. Yawning. "Well, I'm heading to bed." Rachel stopped in Kylie's room. Tatum asleep by her side. Rachel leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead and played with her hair.

"Whatever happens." she began "Promise me you still love me." Tatum was resting over Kylie's hip. Looking at Rachel. "What?" She asked. He licked her. "I know. Wanna sleep with me tonight I could use a cuddle toy?" he whimpered. Rachel picked him up and carried him with her.

"Don't take this as a sign that I like you." She tells the dog just as it licks her face.

**Line Break...**

Finn sat in the bar. Starring at the bottom of his drinking glass.

"Need Company?" He turned to see Puck standing there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked bitterly.

Puck chuckles "Bad night?" He sat down. "How'd teaching go?"

"Rachel's back." Finn tells him. Puck turned his head.

"How does she look.?" Puck asked.

"Really? The girl who broke my heart and left me for dead. Comes back to Lima after sixteen years" Finn breathes "And you ask how she looks."

Puck held his arms out. "I'm sorry. That's just the first thing I usually ask."

Finn looked. "She looked-tired." he explained "Tired and" He couldn't forget her hollowed eyes. "There's no fight left in her eyes."

Puck takes a drink of his beer and breathed "What can happen to someone in sixteen years?"

Finn sighed. He didn't know.

**...**

Rachel, Kylie, Santana and Kurt decided to go to the park. Kylie held Tatum in her arms. It was a very chilly late August night. Rachel really wanted to talk to Santana and Kurt about Finn, but, she couldn't.

"I sense awkwardness." Kylie said "What happened?"

"Nothing." Rachel and Santana said at the same time.

"Whatever."

After the walk. Kylie headed to bed. Rachel, Santana, and Kurt stood at the kitchen.

"Alright. Kylie's asleep." Kurt said "Talk."

Rachel adjusted and looked down. "Rachel."

"I ran into Finn." Kurt looked.

"Okay. This is huge." He breathed. "If he finds out I've been lying to him about the love of his life. And lied to him about his child...he'll kill me."

"Not if I explain." Rachel said "I practically made you two lie to everyone. If there's anyone he'll hate, it's me."

The heard a nock on the door. "I got it." Rachel said. "Puck?"

**Line Break**

"Puck what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see you." he smiled. "Nice to see you again. Rachel." he looked "Santana. Kurt?"

"Puck. It's so nice to see you." Santana said hugging him.

"Let's cut the crap you guys. Finn's hurting. Why are you lying to him?"

Santana put an hand on Rachel's arm and stroked it. "Are you sure you're ready to tell him?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes." She breathed. Looking dead into Puck's eyes. "Are you sure you're ready to handle what I'm about to tell you."

"I can handle anything."

Rachel gave Puck a soft smile and patted his cheek lightly "Oh sweetie. You won't be able to handle what I'm about to tell you."

_**...**_

The group sat silently in the living room. Puck rubbed his eyes. Rachel held her hands to keep them from shaking. "Puck? Are you okay?" she asked biting her lip.

"I'm gonna kill him." Kurt and Santana shoved him back down.

"It's over." Kurt says "There's nothing you can do."

"Yeah. There is" He said grabbing an umbrella "I'm going to smash his brains into a bloody pulp for hurting you."

"Puck." Santana said in a more forceful tone. Looking at a nervous Rachel "Please"

"Fine." He said he took Rachel into his arms and held her close.

"Are you going to tell Finn?" She asked

"No." Puck said "That's up to you."

After Puck left. Rachel left and went to bed. Kurt and Santana sat there.

"I always hate hearing that story. Over and Over." Kurt said.

"At least you never saw him hurt her." Santana said lightly "Like Kylie and I."

"She's so strong. After everything." he said wiping a tear away. "Santana I think we should back off. I don't want to cause her any more pain."

"Neither do I" She admitted. "But. I want her to be happy-she deserves it. So, we have to do this."

**Line Break**

At the Lima Mall the next morning. Santana and Rachel where standing in Aeropostal. While Kylie was shopping "Rachel?" Will asked "Santana?" Will. Henry and Daniel stood there with Beth. He hugs them both "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh. Hey. Kylie." Henry flushed. Kylie stood there with a few half cut shirts. She blushed.

"Hiiii" she dragged out like Lisa Simpson on The Simpson's movie, she laughed nervously and twirled her hair. Santana painfully rolled her eyes at her awkward neice.

"So. Since we're all together. Wanna join us?" Will asked after an awkward silence.

"I don't think that's such a good ide-"

"Sure." Santana said. Cutting Rachel off. Rachel gave her a look, Santana smiled.

While Walking Will whispers in Rachel's direction "So it's been awile."

"Can we not do this now." Rachel asked looking at Kylie who walked ahead with the other kids.

"Why? Does Finn not know about Kylie." He asked bitterly

"Mr. Schue."

"So." Santana said "What have you been doing for the last few years."

"Don't turn it on me. You three all have a lot of explaining to do." Will said. "Kylie's what sixteen."

"Fifteen" Rachel said looking down. "Mr. Schue, I think you need to calm down before you blurt something out to Kylie."

"Figures you haven't told her about her father." he said.

"Okay. We need to talk." Kurt said laughing nervously. Pulling Will into the men's bathroom.

In Rue 21. Rachel paced "What do you think Kurt is telling him?" She asked fiddling with her pendant.

"I don't know." Santana said watching her "Could you not do that. You're making me extremly nervous."

_**...**_

Will sat on the floor. With his finger up to hs mouth. Tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe something like that happened to someone, he cared about. Especially Rachel.

"She'd kill me if she learned that I told you." Kurt said. He was leaning on the sink. "But. I can't have people hate on her, until they learn the truth about why she did it in the first place."

"How many people know." He managed to choke out.

"Me. Santana. Kylie. Puck. Shelby." Will looked. Kurt shrugged. "Santana's genius plan about bringing her and Finn back together."

"What plan?"

"Santana doesn't want Rachel to give up on love. She thinks that if Rachel and Finn got back together, that things would go back to the way they where. But..." He exhaled. "She forgets that Rachel and Finn are the most stubborn people in the world. She also thinks that Rachel will automatically heal after being in Finn's arms."

"What do you think?" Will asked.

"I think" Kurt says putting his hands behind his pockets. "I think Rachel needs to feel comfrotable in her own skin before she starts falling in love again."

"Think Santana would mind if I help?" Will asked.

Kurt looked up. "Why would you want to help?" Will patted Kurt's shoulder.

"You weren't there after she left. Kurt."

**Line Break**

Will had offered to take Kylie for the night. Santana had told Puck about her plan. After thinking this was a stupid idea, he decided to help. Puck told Finn where Rachel was staying.

"That's him." Santana squeeled

"What?" Rachel asked looking up from the couch. "Thats who."

"No one. Rachel, go upstaires and change into something sexy. Kurt, you might want to help her find something sexy." Kurt gave her a glare on the way up.

"I swear Santana. If you arranged a blind date, I'm going to murder you." Rachel said.

"Shut up and change." Santana called. She opened the door. "Finn it's so nice to see you." Santana said. She noticed a picture of her, Kylie and Rachel at the Starlight Diner. "Rachel is upstaires, maybe you would like a drink." Finn turned towards the kitchen. Santana leaned her back up against the table and put the picture down.

"No." He said looking around "I think I'm fine."

She exhaled.

Upstaires, Kurt shoved a slutty black dress at Rachel. "Really. Kurt. What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Why do you want me to wear a dress that is clearly Santana's?" Rachel asked. "I am not ready for a date, let alone a blind date."

"Start singing something."

"What?"

"Start singing something. That always helps you calm down."

Downstaires Santana saw another picture of Kylie and her together. Her eyes wide, she scrambled to put it down when Finn wasn't looking.

"So, Finn. How have you been in the last sixteen years." Santana asked.

"Just excellant." Finn replied.

Her face dropped _Maybe, this wasn't such a good idea _"You're mad."

"Naw. How could you tell"

"No. Kurt, this is stupid. I am not getting dressed until you tell me what the fuck is going on."

Santana swore she saw steam come from Finn's ears. The wheels just stopped in his head. Rachel stopped.

"Finn." she breathed.

Without thinking. He spilled out every cruel word he could think of.

"How fucking dare you try to waltz right back into my fucking life!" He screamed.

"Okay. This was a bad idea." Santana breathed.

"Finn" Rachel breathed "I had no idea. I" she covered her eyes to hide her tears.

"Finn." Kurt said.

"How long did you know she was back?" Finn demanded. Kurt put a hand on Rachel's shoulder and sheilded her.

"Finn. We need to talk."

"No. We fucking don't." Finn screamed. He turned to Rachel. "I spent sixteen years forgetting you. Wanting to see you. Wanting to hold you. I've spent so long trying to prove myself to you. To prove that I'm not a fucking Lima loser." He smirked. "Well, it looks like you're the fucking Lima loser. I'm not a disappointment. You are. Where's your broadway now?" he asked before leaving. He angrily swipped a few pictures off the table, and slammed the door shut behind him.

"That could've went better." Santana breathed. "Rachel."She turned "I am so sorry."

Rachel stood there in shock. Covering her mouth, she left. Kurt turned to Santana.

He asked "So, What now?"

"Plan B"

**Little longer than I expected. I felt like the fights could've been bigger and worse but good news there will be more and they will be worse than this so don't give up...Think Finn had a right to act out like that?. **

**Sneak Peak: **

_Lots of singing._

_3 songs to expect in the chapter. _

_Love in this Club by Usher_

_Human by Christina Perri _

_We are never ever getting back together by Taylor Swift._

_Uh-Oh. Who sings these. Find out. _

_Leave a guess. _


	5. Chapter 5: I'm only human

**I don't own anything, all songs and lyrics belong to their owners. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. **

**Summary: After a rough week. Santana takes Rachel and Kylie to BreadStix for Karoake night where they just happen to 'run' into Finn, Will, Danny, Henry and Beth. Lots and Lots of Drama. **

**Genre of chapter (new thing): Drama. Romance. Angst. **

**Songs:**

_The Other Side by Jason Derulo (Daniel Schuester)_

_Roar by Katy Perry (Rachel, Santana, Kylie)_

_Daydreamin by Ariana Grande (Beth Cocoran)_

_Love in this Club by Usher (Santana Lopez)_

_Boyfriend by Justin Bieber (Henry Schuester)_

_Human by Christina Perry (Kylie Berry) _

_We are never getting back together by Taylor Swift (Rachel Berry)_

_A drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope (Finn Hudson)_

_Give me love by Ed Sheeran (Rachel Berry) _

**Chapter 5**

**I'm only Human **

"Seriously. Aunt Santana, what is wrong with my mom. She won't come out of her room." A worried Kylie asked a very very early Saturday morning. An annoyed Santana looked up from her tablet.

"It's Saturday morning. You stopped watching cartoons when you where ten, why are you up this early?" Santana asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm going out for a run?"

"Since when do you jog." She looked and smirked. "Oh my God. You're crushing on him." she nearly squelled.

"What who?" She asked in a squeeky voice, her cheeks turning red. She hated having an Aunt who knew everything about her "Don't change the subject. Why won't my mother come out of her room?" In a much more harsher tone. Kylie's eyebrows squinted. She clenched her knuckles. "What'd you do? She's been acting extremly weird the last few days? WHY?"

"So. Why are you jogging now." Santana asked.

"Because I'm chubby." She said looking down. Santana frowned and held her arms out. Kylie sighed and sat on her lap. Leaning into her. Santana began to stroke her hair.

"You're not chubby." Santana told her. She looked "So, whats with all the confidence issues?"

"Beth is pretty. She's smart, she's tall, blond."

"Are you trying to tell me you're gay." Santana asked

"What no" Kylie squeeked "What I'm trying to say is Daniel is Henry's brother. Beth is at least a ten on the one to ten scale. I'm at best a six." she said looking down. "Henry and Daniel are brothers."

"So. That doesn't mean Henry is like Daniel." Santana straightened a bang back "Kylie you're extremly beautiful and if Henry can't see it...his lost."

"Such a mom answer." Santana chuckled and rolled her eyes nudging Kylie a little.

"Don't worry about your mom, Ky. She's just going through something" Kylie perked up. Eyes wide.

"Is she having nightmares again."

"No." Santana said pecking a kiss on her temple "Don't worry about her. Take Tatum out for a walk. I'll get her to at least take a shower." Kylie's face scrunched up.

"She's not showering" She asked. "Tatum. Go for a walk?" She called.

"Don't yell. It's too early." Santana said putting a hand against her forehead. Kylie gave her a smile.

"Sorry." She laughed. She waited until Kylie was gone to text Will.

**S- Plan on for tonight.**

**W- See you tonight. ;)**

Santana went to Rachel's room and she heard the same song on the radio. Jar of hearts by Christina Perri. She pounded on the door.

"Rachel. We need to talk." Rachel opened the door. Her face was red and blotchy. Her eyes dropped.

"Really. What do we need to talk about! The fact that the love of my life, the father of my child hates my fact that you brought him here without my permission? Finn is right. i am nothing but a fucking Lima loser." she says before slamming the door shut.

Santana pounded on the door again. "We're going to karoake tonight at BreadStix. If you want to come come. If you don't. Suit yourself."

_**Line Break**_

Finn didn't want to go to BreadStix tonight with the Schuesters. But. In order to get his mind off of Rachel, he'd thought it'd be a good idea.

"Hey. Mr. Hudson." Henry said the moment he sat down.

"You guys got a good spot." Finn said fist bumping Henry. "We came early." Will glanced at the door to see Santana, Kylie and Kurt walk in.

"Uh-Oh." Finn looked and gripped the glass.

"Hey. Santana." Will called. Santana, Kurt and Kylie sat down. Finn glanced down.

"Mind if we join." Santana asked.

"Alright. Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for Daniel Schuester."

"This should be interesting." Santana said looking at Kylie.

Daniel:

"In the beginning

I never thought it would be you"

Santana held back a laugh. Will and Emma both tensed up when the audienced cheered.

Finn smirked, so did Henry.

"I am so glad I came tonight" Santana said clapping a little "This is perfect."

"Smiling in the photo booth

But we got closer (yeah)

Soon you were eating off my spoon

You're coming over

And we could talk all afternooon."

Daniel. The young heartthrob of Mckinley placed a heart symbol over his heart and blew a kiss to Beth who smiled stupidly.

"Tonight we'll just get drunk

Disturb the peace

Find your hands all over me.

And then you bite your lip

Whisper and say "We're going all the way"

Henry and Finn cheered. Kylie annoyedly rolled her eyes.

"Tonight

Take me to the otherside

Sparks fly like the fourth of July

Just take me to the other side

I see that sexy look in your eyes

And I know we ain't friends anymore

If we walk down this road

We'll be lovers for sure

So. tonight kiss me like its do or die

And take me to the other side"

Emma had her hands resting on her forehead. Will's face was bright red. "This is probably the most humulating thing ever."

Santana was recording it on her phone. "You two must be so proud."

"Kiss me like it's do or die

And take me to the other side

Tonight we'll just get drunk

Disturb the peace

Let your love crash into me

And then you bite your lip

Whisper and say "We're going on the way"

Tonight

Take me to the otherside

Sparks fly like the fourth of July

Just take me to the other side

I see that sexy look in your eyes

And I know we aint friends anymore

If we walk down this road

We'll be lovers for sure

So tonight kiss me like it's do or die.

And take me to the other side"

Henry, Santana, Finn, Beth and Kylie clapped. Santana turned to Kylie.

"Wanna go?"

"I haven't sung in awhile."

Santana nudged her "Come on. This is your last free Saturday before school starts."

"Can we at least do one together."Kylie asked.

"Hi" A scratchy voice said. Both Santana and Kylie looked to see Rachel standing there. Finn tensed up. Catching a look at Kylie. "What have I missed."

"Well. A very excellant version of The Other Side by Jason Derulo. Sung by the one and Daniel Schuester." Santana said. Rachel looked nervously at Emma and Will. "Kylie and I where just about to go sing. Want to go up there with us." Rachel looked at Finn, then back at Kylie.

"I'm only here for Kylie." She said to Finn "Not to sing."

"Please mom." Kylie begged "We haven't sung in awhile."

"I guess." Rachel said. "What song." Santana and Kylie smirked.

Kylie:

"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath

Scared to rock the boat and make a mess."

Santana: "So I sat quietly agreed politely"

Rachel: "I guess I forgot I had a choice

I let you push me past the breaking point

I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything."

Santana: "You held me down but I got up"

Kylie: "Already brushing off the dust."

Rachel: "You hear my voice, you hear that sound. Like thunder gonna hit the ground"

(Rachel puts an arm around Kylie and glances at Finn) "You held me down. But I got up"

Kylie: Get ready cause I had enough

Santana: I see it all, I see it now

Kylie: "I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, Louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champino and you're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar"

Rachel:

"You held me down, but I got up

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, you hear that sound

Like thunder gonna shake the ground

You head me down but I got up

Santana and Kylie: Hey

Rachel(smiling) :

Already brushing off the dust

you hear my voice, you hear that sound

Like thunder gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up

Santana: Hey

Kylie (leaning up against Rachel): Get ready cause I had enough

Both:

I see it all, I see it now

Rachel sees Finn get up and walk away looks down.

Santana (putting an arm around Rachel):

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, Louder than a lion

Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

All:

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar

All

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Kylie:

You're gonna hear me roar.

Santana and Rachel

Ro-oar, Ro-oar, Ro-oar, ro-ar

Kylie belts:

I got the eye of the tiger

Santana and Rachel:

A fighter, dancing through the fire

Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder than a lion

Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

All

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh oh oh

Kylie:

You're gonna hear me roar

All:

You're gonna hear me roar.

At the end Kylie, Rachel and Santana held hands and bowed. Rachel breathed. Listening to the audience cheer, she realized how much she missed singing and performing in front of people. Looking around for Finn, she wondered- looking back at Kylie if he had made the connection.

She looked at Santana and Kylie, Santana had her arms wrapped around Kylie as she was walking down staires.

"You where amazing. Kylie. You need to sing a solo."

"I don't know." Kylie said

"Please." Santana begged kissing her cheek.

"Maybe later."

Rachel didn't want any drama tonight. All she wanted was one normal night with her daughter and friends. She sat down next to Emma.

"That was great, Rachel." Emma said.

"Thank you. Miss. Pillsbury." Rachel said.

"We missed your voice." Will tells her. Rachel glarred at Kurt who scratched his neck.

"My turn." Beth said.

"Oh God." Henry said.

Beth glared at Henry "What?"

"Nothing." He says holding up his hands. Beth goes up.

Beth sits down

"You walked in

Caught my attention

I've never seen

A man with so much dimension"

Kylie felt Henry's hand on hers she blushed and pulled it away.

"It's the way you walked

The way you talk

the way you make me feel inside

It's in your smile,

Its in your eyes

I don't wanna wait for tonight."

"Finn's been gone for awhile." Kurt said to Rachel "Maybe you should look around for him."

"I'd rather not."

"Rachel."

"I just don't want any drama tonight." She breathed looking at Kylie.

"Go."

Rachel found Finn at the bar. She sat down.

"Has Puck seen Beth yet? She's very beautiful." Rachel said. "And a good singer"

She watched Finn clench the coke glass.

Beth:

Now I can't wait to

to hold you in my arms

I know I was made for you

I'm in love with all your charm

His head down, eyes close "You shouldn't even be here." Rachel turned her head away from him.

"I have a right to be here. It's my home."

Beth

It's the way you talk

The way you walk

The way you make me feel inside

It's in your smile

It's in your eyes

I don't want to wait for tonight

"How come you never told me about Kylie" Finn asked spinning the bar stool around. Facing Rachel. Anger in his eyes.

Rachel looked down and fiddled with her hands. She bit her lip and cupped his face. "I did it to set you free. Finn." She choked tears running down her cheeks "Finn. I love you and I couldn't let me...or her ruin your life. I had to leave." Finn held Rachel's wrist and stroked a scar. She planted a kiss on his forehead. "You have a choice now." she tells him. "Be in her life. I promise you won't regret it. She's so amazing." Resting their foreheads together Finn laughed.

"Of course she is. She's my kid."

Rachel laughed.

_**Line Break**_

In the bathroom Finn picked Rachel up and set her on the sink. She wrapped her legs around his. Digging her nails into his back. She moaned as he kissed her. She stopped.

"What?" Finn asked.

She saw his face in the mirror. Starring back at her, except he had black eyes. Hopping down she pulled her dress back up.

"What's a matter? Rach, are you okay?" Finn asked. Rachel touched her lip.

"I have to go." She said forcing herself to leave.

Rachel arrived back to the table. Kurt looked. "Is that a-"

"No." She said covering her hickey up. Giving him a glare.

"So. Where've you been?" Emma asked taking a sip of her drink.

"No where." She squeeked. Glancing nervously at Kylie and at the bathroom. "So. Who's singing now."

"Santana."

"What song?" The karoake DJ asked Santana.

"Trust me baby. You won't be able to handle this."

Santana:

"You say you're searching for somebody that will take you out and do you right

Well, come here baby and let daddy show you what it feels like

You know all you gotta do is tell me what you're sipping on

And I promise that I'm gonna keep it coming all night long."

Finn came back and pulled the chair out and angrily sat down. Kurt and Will looked. "You okay. Buddy." Will asked.

"I'm fine." Finn said angrily

"And that's the woman I look up too." Kylie commented, Henry smirked. Rachel looked.

"Secondly." She noticed Henry and Kylie where holding hands under the table. She catches a glance at Finn. Who was looking at her.

Santana:

"Looking in your eyes

While you're on the other side

(And I think that shorty I gotta thing for you)

You're doing it on purpose, wind it and work it

I can tell by the way you're looking at me, girl.

"I wanna make love in this club

In this club

In this club

In this club

I wanna make love in this club

In this club

In this club

In this club"

"Listen, if you got some friends rolling with you than baby that's cool.

You can leave them with my girls, let them know I got you

If you didn't know, you're the only thing that's on my mind

Cause the way I'm staring at you got me wanting to give it to you all night"

After Santana's turn. It was Henry's, barrowing a guitar from the back up band. He sat down. "This is for a very special girl."

Kylie blushed. Rachel and Santana smirked at Kylie.

Henry:

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go.

I can take you places you ain't never been before

Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know

I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow

Chillin by the fire while we eatin fondue

So say hello to falsetto in three two swag."

"Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't

I could be your Buzz lightyear, fly across the globe

I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know

I'm a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow.

Burr.

Girlfriend, Girlfriend you could be my girlfriend

You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends

Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and voice goin' crazy on this hook like a whirlwind.

Swaggie."

"I'd like to be everything you want

Hey girl, let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go

Keep you on my arm girl. You'd never be alone.

I can be a gentlemen, anything you'd want

If I was your boyfriend

I'd never let you go"

"So, give me a chance cause you're all I need girl

Spend a week with your boy, I'll be calling you my girlfriend

If I was your man. I'd never leave you girl

I just want to love and treat you right"

Whole BreadStix is clapping to the beat

"If I was your boyfriend. I'd never let you go

Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone (Never be alone)

I can be your gentlemen, anything you want

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go"

"Okay." The DJ said after Henry sits down "We're going to take a quick break, and get right back to these amazing performances!"

Henry turns to Kylie "I'm gonna go get a plate of BreadSticks," he says. Santana playfully slaps her arm

"Ow. Ow." Kylies said "What the hell."

"When a guy tells you they're going to get food. He wants to share them with you." Santana explains

"How would you know?" Kylie shoots back

"Oh please. It's not like I haven't been offered a plate of something before."

"You're such a great role model." Kylie replied.

"I think I'm going to use the bathroom." Beth said. Eyeing Kylie, who looked confused. She nodded towards the bathroom.

"Me too?"

Beth grabbed Kylie's wrist and pulled her into the bathroom. "So. You cut?." She asked amused.

"Not anymore" Kylie said narrowing her eyebrows.

"So, You already have low self esteem issues."

"Again. Not anymore." Beth laughed.

"What?"

"The Schuester boys are nutorious for one and done's."

"What's that supposed to mean." Kylie asked.

"Hump and Dump." Beth said. "And let's face it. There's no way Henry will even think about having sex with you."

Kylie watched Beth nervously, biting her lip wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Not that it's any of your business, I'm waiting until marriage." she said turning.

"What. I'm trying to say is," Beth said grabbing Kylie's wrist. "You're fat."

Kylie's face softened. Tears pricked her eyes. She knew she was a little bit overweight, but not enough to be called fat.

Beth smirked "Good. You're listening." she said

"What's your secret?" Kylie asked letting a tear roll down. Beth held up two fingers. She kind of whimpered.

"It's only if you want Henry's attention, but if you're okay with rocking the muffin top. Fine by me." She says. "And if I where you. I'd lose the pink streak, Ten pounds. Switch the blue jeans for tight ass pants and keep rocking those half cut shirts."

**Line Break**

"I'd like to do a song" Kylie told the DJ.

"Alright."

Kylie sat down at the piano. Thanks to her mom, she learned from a very early age. Along with other instruments. The Guitar, The drums. Kylie learned those from her Aunt Dani and Uncle Elliot later on.

"I can Hold my breath

I can bite my tongue

I can stay awake for days

If that's what you want."

In the audience. Beth is sitting on Daniel's lap, he has his arms wrapped around her. His chin burried in her shoulder.

"She has a beautiful voice."

"Yeah." She mumbles. _What she's pretty and has a good voice too?. _

"I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can dance and play the part

If that's what you ask

Give you all that I am

I can do it

I can do it

I can do it"

Emma taps Rachel's shoulder. She turned.

"She has a very nice voice." Emma commented.

"Thank you." Rachel said. She knows her daughter only sings when something is bothering her. This song, is a warning song for her. She fiddled nervously with her pendant. She glanced at Finn, who seemed mesmorized.

Kylie:

But. I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

Cause I'm only human.

I can turn it on

Be a good machine

I can hold the weight of worlds

If that's what you need

Be your everything"

Her voice cracked. She was so stupid, into believing a guy could ever like her. She promised her mom she would never go back to this place. A person niether of them liked. But, she was so fucking sick of people mistreating her. She tried fighting the tears.

Kylie:

I can do it

I can do it

I'll get through it

But. I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart.

You build me up and then I fall apart

Cause I'm only human.

I'm only human

I'm only human

Just a little human

(Looking at Beth)

I can take so much

Til I've had enough

Cause I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart."

Letting a single tear roll down

"Cause I'm only human."

Everyone clapped. Beth faked clapped. Rolling her eyes.

Rachel went to see her daughter. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kylie told her.

"I don't want you to go back. Kylie. Last time I almost los-"

"I said I'm fine." She said pushing pass her. Rachel went to head back.

"Is she okay."Finn asked. She jumped.

"Yeah. She's fine."

Finn squinted his eyes. With worry. "You said you almost lost her, what does that mean?"

"Nothing. Stop trying to act so concerned." Rachel said before walking away. "It's my turn to sing."

Looking up to Finn she glarred at him.

Rachel:

"I remember when we broke up the first time

Saying "This is it, I've enough" 'cause like

we hadn't seen each other in a month

When you said you needed space."

Santana and Will looked up "Uh-Oh" Santana said "The Ultimate fuck you song"

"Then you come around again and say

"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change trust me"

Remember how that lasted for a day?

I say "I hate you" we break up, you call me "I love you"

Ooh, we called it off again last night

But oooh,

this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you"

(Rachel moved her first finger back and forth and smiled)

Rachel:

We are never, ever, ever getting back together

We are never, ever, ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever getting back together"

Santana tried to stop Finn from leaving. "Finn. She's just angry."

Finn turned to Santana "Yeah. I'm sure."

Santana takes a big sip of her wine. "So. Much for plan B."

Rachel

"I'm really gonna miss you picking fights

And me falling for it screaming that I'm right

Ad you would hide awayand find your peace of mind

With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Ooh, you called me up again tonight

But. Ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never, ever,ever, getting back together

We are never ever, ever, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever getting back together"

Rachel smirked at Finn walking back down. She smiled. Santana glared at her.

"What?" She asked. "Have I ruined your plan to get me and Finn back together. Guess, what it won't happen so just leave me the hell alone." She began to walk away when she heard.

"A drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together"

Rachel turned around. It was Finn, singing their song.

"It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most cause you are my heaven"

He played the piano beautifully. Regret washed over her. She walked closer to the stage.

"I don't wanna waste the weekend

If you don't love me pretened

A few more hours then it's time for me to go

As my train rolls down the east coast, I wonder how you keep warm

It's too late to cry

Too broken to move on"

He stops for a moment and takes a deep breath

"And still I can't let you be

Most nights I hardly sleep

Don't take what you don't need from me

It's a drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But. I'm holding you closer than most, 'cause you are my heaven

Misplaced trust in old friends

Never counting regrets

By the grace of God. I do not rest at all

And New England as the leaves change

The last excuse that I'll claim

I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl.

And still I can't let you be

Most nights I hardly sleep

Don't take what you don't need from me"

Rachel breathed in. And wiped her tears away.

"It's just a drop in the Ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But. I'm holding you closer than most cause you are my...

Heaven doesn't seem so far away anymore

No. No.

Heaven doesn't seem far away.

No, No.

Heaven doesn't seem far away

Oh, oh

It's just a drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying you and me might end up together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But. I'm holding you closer than most

Cause you are my heaven."

"You are my heaven"

Everyone was silent. Most of the audience were in tears. Finn silently stood up, and walked past Rachel, looking up. Tears where streaming down his cheeks. Rachel let him walk away.

**Line Break**

After taking Kylie home. Santana, wouldn't speak to her at all. She just decided to go for a walk around town instead.

"Give me love like her,

'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,

Paint splatter teardrops on my shirt,

Told you I'd let them go

And that I'll fight my corner

Maybe tonight I'll call ya

After my blood turns into alcohol

No. I Just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me or burn this out

We'll play hide and seek to turn this around"

She closed her eyes and turned. Opening them. She was right across the park. Watching a younger version of her sitting on the swing, She smiled and let a tear roll down. After she saw a younger version of Finn pushing her on the swing.

"No, I just wanna hold ya"

"Give a little time to me or burn this out

We'll play hide and seek to turn this around."

In another imaginary world. She saw Finn throw a football to her younger version. He smiled when she caught it. Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and tackled her down. Both smiling. They kissed passionatly.

"We'll play hide and seek to turn this around.

All I want is the taste that your lps allow

Give me love like never before

Cause lately I've been craving more

And it's been awhile but I still feel the same

Maybe I should let you go

You know I'll fight my corner

And tonight I'll call ya

After my blood is drowning in alcohol

No, I just wanna hold ya

Give me love like never before

Cause lately I've been craving more

And it's been a while but I still feel the same

Maybe I should let you go."

She nocked on the apartment door. Finn answered "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

**AN: **

**Thank you everyone who is reviewing (in no order). Lizfinchel, Gleekforever12345, FinchelFan728, takemyhand17 and ILovecorymonteith and the guest. Always appreciate it. **

**My longest chapter ever! I hope it wasn't too long or a lot to take in. That it all made sense. **

**So. **

**Does Rachel have a right to be angry at everyone? Or does Finn?. **

**What do you think about the Beth/Kylie relationship. Are they another Quinn and Rachel? Or another Marley and Kitty? **

**What about Kylie's past? **


	6. Not Chapter 6:I hate bully's

**Chapter 5 is up. Had a bully tell me I was a terrible writer. Not even going to mention his/ her name. Yes, I do admit there are some errors, but when its 2:30 in the morning you're bound to make a few errors and I'm not the smartest person ever. I was going to delete the chapter and re-write it. **

**But, then it would've given him/her satisfaction into bullying me. I fucking hate bully's and do not tolerate them. I was bullied for three years. And people who do bully or pick on me or my friends (not that it happens very often, there's not one person or teacher at my school who can say anything bad about me. Except that I complain a lot) let's just say. I bite back. **

**I really appreciate the people who are reviewing, following and favoriting this story, it does mean a lot to me. I have been working on this story for awhile. And I've finally gotten on a really good role, I'm already on chapter 7. I have so much planned for it, even though I switched a few things around. It's still going to be good and I think people are going to enjoy it. At least I hope so. **

**I am slowly improving on my writing and grammar. **

**I am not going to give this person any satisfaction. My goal is going to finish this story no matter what. I hope people understand it and like it. I am not going to let this get to me. I am not going to deal with a bully that I do not even know. I fucking hate bully's and it's not worth my time. My last message was a little harsher than it sounded. So, writing a much more appropriate message to this bully, is going to make me the better person. **

**But. To the bully. If you think I'm such a terrible writer. Why don't you try writing a fanfic. Instead of bullying me. I am doing this because I do like to write and because I love Glee and Finchel.**

**So back off and leave me alone. **

**By the way. I almost forgot Cory's one year anniversary is Sunday-now that I'm out of school for good, I don't keep track of what day it is. It still doesn't feel that long ago that we lost him. But, we need to be strong as a Gleek community for Lea and the cast of glee. **


	7. Chapter 6: Mean Girls

**A special shout out to rudy4532 and GarethGlee14. Thank you so much that really means a lot to me. I love and appreciate all the feedback I am getting from this story so thank you playtime 2507, Gleekforever12345, Finchelfan 728, the guest who reviewed on July 5th, Lizfinchel, takemyhand17 and Ilovecorymontieth. I truly appreciate it all. **

**As a response to a guest. I can take criticism very well, if it's advice or suggestions in order to improve I can handle that. I just don't like bully's. I hope this didn't come out snobby or mean. But, here's a lyric free chapter. **

**Yesterday was Cory Monteith's one year anniversary of his death. I felt like he was robbed on twitter, because of the world cup. I decided to wait a day to post this chapter. I also recently found out Becca Tobin's boyfriend died a few days before Cory's death in a hotel. A little eerie. So, this chapter is dedicated to Lea, Cory and Monchel. Finn, Rachel and Finchel. I hope Lea helps Becca remain strong through her boyfriends death. **

**I don't own anything.**

**AU.**

**Summary: Rachel and Finn talk. Kylie heads to Mckinley. Rachel invites Finn over for dinner. **

**Genre of this chapter (New thing): Angst, Drama, Romance. **

**Chapter 6**

**Mean Girls**

**They didn't have sex. They **just spent a few hours talking about Kylie, about the adventures she had in New York. Of course leaving some of the stuff out. Finn held her close the whole night, eventually falling asleep in his arms. This time she slept peacefully, zero nightmares. But she had to leave to take care of her daughter. She gave Finn a quick kiss and rested her forehead against his.

"Thank you so much for forgiving me." She said. Cupping his face with her hands, giving him another sweet kiss. Finn held her hand close to him.

"Of course, Rachel." He said. "I love you."

She wanted to say it, but she couldn't. It was too soon. She gently closed her eyes and opened them again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." she said.

Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "That's okay. Rachel. I understand, but do you have to leave."

"Yes." She smiled. "I have a daughter to take care of. Remember, our daughter."

Sneaking out of Finn's apartment, Puck entered the room. "Hey. Rachel?"

"Puck. Hi." she said Puck smiled

"What are you doing here?"

"Um. I came to apologize about last night." She answered.

"You look gorgeous" Puck told her. She was still dressed her outfit from last night. A black dress and high heeled boots. Her hair was still a curly mess.

She blushed "Thanks." she noticed he was looking down."You can't look at me can you?"

He looked down "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I just...I hate to admit it, but. I care about you Rachel but I can't imagine what you went through."

Rachel's face softened. She gave Puck a hug. "I know," She sat down. "For along time. I couldn't look at myself either."

"How'd you get through it?"

She smiled "I owe a lot to Kylie and Santana."

"Are you going to leave him?" he asked.

"No. I just need to figure a few things out. Talk to Kylie"

"Good luck." Puck smiles.

"Thanks." Rachel held his hand into hers "It'll get easier." She tells him rubbing his hand comfortly. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead lovingly.

He exhales and ask "Promise?"

"Promise." She smiles "But. Promise me you won't tell Finn."

Puck smiles a little "Promise."

**Line Break...Time Jump.**

The day had been slow. Rachel had tried to explain things to Kylie about her father. But, that was still a touchy subject to her. So, she had just took her to Cedar Point. For her last day of summer vacation. She had all day to talk to Kylie and Santana but, she was afraid.

There where a few things she didn't want to lose. Herself, her friends and most importantly her daughter. Kylie, would sometimes ask about who her father is. Which always lead to huge arguements between them. And she didn't want to fight anymore.

_I'll tell her soon. _

_**...**_

It was the first day of school, and Rachel opened the curtain to her daughters room. Kylie squinted her eyes.

"Oh. God. What is that."

"It's called daylight, sweetheart. Probably not used to it, because you sleep in until noon." Rachel said nudging her daughter's side. "Come on. It's time for school."

"Ugh. Five more minutes."

"Don't make me get Santana." Rachel said.

"Fine. I'm up." She said "I'm up."

Kylie store at her closet. She suddenly regretted buying so many childish clothes. She exhaled and put on her most normal outfit. A tank top, blue jeans and a leather jacket. With a cute beanie.

"First day of McKinley high." Santana said taking a picture. Kylie rolled her eyes. She smiled Rachel.

"Ready to go." Rachel asked.

"Yeah" She breathed.

"Watch out for slushies." Santana called.

"What?" She asked turning her head.

"Nothing." Rachel said

**Line Break**

Kylie exhaled nervously. "Just be yourself." Rachel smiled at her daughter. "You're a sweet girl, who wouldn't like you."

Kylie smiled at her mother. "Such a mom answer"

Henry nocked on the window, both girls jumped and looked. Henry smiled and waved. Rachel gave her daughter a look and laughed.

"I think he likes you." Rachel said

"I think he's just being nice." Kylie said

"Good luck." She said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks." she smiled. She stepped out of the car.

"Stick with me, and you'll do fine." Henry told her. Barely stepping into Mckinley, two football players, slushied Kylie.

_**...**_

Kylie splashed water on her face. Getting the last of the slushie off, she breathed into the sink. Beth came in.

"What?"Kylie asked.

"Who did that to you?" Beth asked.

"I don't know. Some jerks on the football team." Kylie almost cried.

"Wait here, I'll get you a shirt."

Beth walking out, slipped Justin Kliener and Logan Dean fifty dollars each. "Thanks. That should nock her down."

A brunette girl stood there and lowered her sunglasses. She walked up to her.

"I saw you pay my friends to slushie that poor girl." she said.

"Watch it Meredith. You don't and I can tell Kennedy, A.K.A your best friend since diapers that you're fucking her brother."

Meredith looked. Beth smiled "Yeah. I knew."

"How."

"I see you playing footsie with him in Mr. Hudson's class. It's not hard to put the puzzle pieces together"

Beth went to her locker to grab a shirt she grabbed a small shirt. Knowing Kylie was clearly a medium. She smiled when she handed Kylie the shirt.

"Thank you." Kylie said.

Kylie went to change noticing the shirt was rather tight.

"So. How do I look?" She asked Beth.

"Excellant."

The bell rang and Kylie went to class. Her first hour was Mr. Hudson. She entered and sat down in the middle. A really pretty girl with chubby cheeks and creamy colored eyes just like hers store at her.

"You're kind of sitting in my seat." she told her

"It's the first day of school," Kylie said. "How is this your spot."

"This is always my spot."she told her.

"Kennedy let it go." An older voice said. "I'm sure Justin won't mind being away from you for forty five minutes."

"But. Mr. Hudson." She started.

After the slushie incident, she didn't want to anger anyone else. So, she gladly moved.

"No. It's fine." Kylie said.

"Oh. Hey, Kylie." Finn said a little shocked. He wondered if Rachel told them about them.

"Hey. Karoake guy." Kylie said waving. _Nope. Damn it. _He cursed.

"So. How is your mom doing?" He asked.

Kylie squinted her eyebrows. _That's kind of a weird question._ Even the girl perked up. She answered anyways"She's good."

A brunette said "Hi" To her. She looked. Kylie didn't even know her. Why would she say _Hi?_

"Hi." She replied back.

"Okay. Everyone, since this is english. I'm going to have everyone write a small one page. Two sided essay about yourself."

"Are we in middle school again?"

"No. Justin we aren't." Finn replied. "It's due first at the end of class."

Finn watched his daughter write in her notebook. He couldn't get over the fact that she looked exactly like Rachel. He wondered if people like Sue and Coach Beastie would notice it. He wondered what she was like.

Finn skimmed the essays at the end of class, he probably wasn't going to grade them, maybe give them extra credit. Just to find anything out about his daughter. Finding Kylie's he began to read it.

_I like you karoake guy, I really do. But. I think your only doing this to find things out about my mom. Because you like her. If I'm right, she likes Barbra Streisand, the color blue and hiking._

_I am giving you permission to ask my mom out. I think she likes you. She seemed kind of happy yesterday. Something, I haven't since I was a kid was her smile. I missed that. _

_I'm giving you permission to ask my mother out because I think you're a good person. I think you'd be good for her. But, if you ever ever hurt her. There will be no place for you to run, no place for you to hide. I swear to God I will find you and I will hurt you. If I can't find you, my Aunt Santana will. And she's from Lima Heights, she'll murder you. _

_My mother is the best mother on the planet. There isn't anything she would do for me. And she's been through so much because of me. Meaning I will do the same thing for her. I will protect her from __anything __if it's the last thing I do. _

_I guess. If you two last long you should know a few things about me. My full name is Kylie Barbra Berry. I was born March 15th 2014. I have one mother and no father._

That kind of stung Finn close to the heart. He was a little hurt that Rachel never told Kylie told her about him.

_Do I want to know my father?. Good question, Karoake guy. No I don't. I've been burned before by male figures. I have a feeling I'll be burned by him too. _

That hurt Finn even more.

_I have two aunts and four uncles. All Crazy. _

_My Aunt Santana is probably my favorite. I love my other aunt and uncles but, Santana and I have always had a close relationship. Ever since I was a baby, she was always there for my mom and I._

_My Aunt Dani. My Aunt Santana's ten year girlfriend. Is a pretty cool person, she taught me how to play the guitar, both electric and acoustic. Like I said she's pretty badass._

_Then there's my Uncle Kurt. How do I explain him. Well, he's like my Aunt Santana. He's extremly over protective of me and my mom. He's the one that fixes everything when my mom and my aunt have their girl fights. Which is hardly ever, but, once in awhile they get into a screaming match over something as little as shoes being misplaced in the wrong shelf I think it's just because they've been living in the same house and are sick of each other. He's the one I turn to for boy advice when I don't want to get embarrassed by my aunt or mom. Speaking of I need to talk to him soon. Anyways, he's my second favorite. _

_With my Uncle Kurt. There's my Uncle Blaine and my nephew Noah. Blaine is my Uncle Kurt's husband, they recently got married. But had adopted a little boy back in 2018, four years after I was born. They said they owed a lot of that to my mom and I. How do I explain Blaine. Well, he's like my mom. It can be both good and bad. _

_Then there's my Uncle Elliot. He's the one I turn to for music. Even though everyone in my weird family loves music. My Uncle Elliot likes old rock, just like I do. Before I blow my head off listening to 'Don't rain on my parade' or 'Mamma Mia' over and over again. I turn to him for the good music. Like Journey or REO SpeedWagon. _

Finn smirked. At least his daughter had the same taste of music as he did. And that she wasn't exactly like Rachel. Not that that was bad or anything. But, maybe his daughter could actually be like him. She certainly did have a sense of humor.

_I'm orginally from New York. My mother lived in Lima up until she was eighteen. I think she moved there because of me. I miss New York. I miss having something new to do every night. I miss my ballet instructor, Cassandra July. I miss my friends and my hobbies. There's nothing here in Lima. _It sucks!

_I'd tell you a little bit about my time in New York. But, then I'd have to reveal everything about myself and my problems, which is something I don't plan to do. Until I fully trust someone. And it takes me forever to trust someone. So, even if you do hook up with my mom. Don't expect me to hurry up and warm up to you. Just because your doing whatever horrible disqusting thing to her, just because she trust you doesn't mean I will. I've been burned before. _

_Although I did miss the awesomness of the city. There are a few things I don't miss. A few things I don't like to discuss. My mom and I haven't even discussed everything that happened with us yet. And My first priotry is making sure she's okay, she seems okay-if she's smiling-but I'm still worried. Which is ironic because she's doing the same thing. Worrying. _

_I don't blame her though. Like I said, she's the best mother in the world. _

_Oh did I mention that I'm part Jewish?_

Puck's question rang in Finn's head. _What could happen in sixteen years. _Now. Reading his own daughter's essay. He wondered that too.

What could happen in sixteen years.

**Line Break**

Kylie was watching Henry's football practice. She was also looking up the moves the woman Coach would scream at the boys, since she didn't know anything about football. She was more into music, than into sports. But. Henry was into them, so she had to be. _Woah, where did that come from?_

She wasn't shallow. Glancing down at her scar, she traced it. _Anymore. _

The brunette girl who said Hi to her in Mr. Hudson's walked up, she had her arms wrapped around her books. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"No, go ahead." She said.

"My name is Meredith." she told her.

"Kylie."

"That's cute."

Kylie smiled at Meredith. "Thanks."

She was quiet. Meredith sat awkwardly, adjusting she looked. "I'm sorry, that my friend slushied you."

"Why is he your friend if he slushies people." Kylie asked.

"He doesn't. He hates people who slushie people. He only does it if he was paid-" Meredith's eyes turned wide. "I've said too much."

"You're feeling guilty for something your friend did to me. I may be stupid but, I know there's something more to this 'friend' than you're letting on otherwise you wouldn't be apologizing for something a dumbass boy did."

"Fine. Since, your new he's my boyfriend."

"See now that makes more sense." Kylie said. "So. Who paid your boyfriend to slushie me."

"Keep your friends close." Meredith began glancing over to the cheerios "Your enemies closer."

Kylie looked down at the cheerleaders and squinted her eyes. "I'm so stupid."

"No. Your niave'." Meredith smiled "Avoid people like her. In Mean Girls they call people like her plastics. And that's what she is a plastic."

"I love Mean Girls." Kylie smiled

"Me too." She said "You should come over and watch it sometime."

"As a friend or because you feel guilty for what your boyfriend did to me." Kylie quesitoned "I can't take anymore fake friends."

"A little bit of both." Meredith smiled "But. I won't pay someone to slushie you. Unlike, Beth Cocoran, I actually have a heart. I am kind of risking our relationship to go public telling you this. By the way"

"Thank you, for doing that." Kylie said

Meredith leans in "I really think Henry likes you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because everytime they line up, he turns his head to look at you." She smiled "Logan used to do the same to me." They looked at Beth.

"So. She's our Regina George."

"And how do we bring a Regina George down?" Kylie asked.

**Line Break.**

Finn was grading the essays. When he heard someone nock. It was Rachel. He smiled.

"I saw that Kylie had you for her first hour, and I was just wondering" She began "How was she?"

He thought about asking her "What the hell happened in New York" but instead. He smiled. "She was good."

Rachel smiled "So, she wasn't that much trouble than?"

Finn smiled resting his hands on her hips. "Is she usually."

"No." Rachel breathed "But. Moving to a new town...I'm just worried about her."

Finn kissed her. Rachel pulled back. "Do you regret...it?" He wondered thinking maybe it was too soon.

"No." she said "I don't."

"Than what."

"I just want to talk to Kylie first." Rachel said. "So. Kylie, tells me there's going to be a back to school bonfire Friday night. I was thinking, about letting her go so you could come over to my house and we could watch a couple of girly movies. And catch up."

Finn was almost disappointed. He knew on some level the secrecy was going to end bad. Someone was going to get hurt. It was going to be him, Kylie, or Rachel. He'd rather have it be him than any of his girls. But. He just missed her so damn much.

"That sounds great." He said.

They started to kiss. Finn lifted Rachel up and sat her on his desk.

**...**

"So. I was right Rachel is back." Sue said. Rachel leaned her head back, Finn looked up his hands still on Rachel's boobs. Eyes wide. "I thought that was your daughter asking me to be on my cheer squad?"

"Really. Sue, can't you nock?" Rachel asked putting her shirt back on.

"Why would I need a reason to nock?" Sue asked "Office now."

Finn and Rachel sat in Sue's office. "It's after school? Why are we here?" Rachel blushed

Finn shrugs. "Let's just tell Sue it was part of the extracurricular activites. She's near eighty now, so she's senial."

Rachel smirked and slapped him playfully. "Be nice"

"So. I'm guessing by the fact that you had to have sex in the class room" she said walking in. Sue hands Rachel a physical "That Kylie doesn't know that you're her father. Frankenteen"

"I see you've never changed Sue." Rachel said adjusting in her seat. Clutching her paper.

"Cut it. Sluttly Striesand." Sue said. Rachel gulped.

"So. What's this,"

"I am going to let your pretty perfect brown eyed daughter join the Cheerios. And in order to do that, Kylie needs a physical."

"Does she really need a physical?" Rachel asked "My daughter doesn't like doctors."

"That's such a shame." Sue said "Go. Slutty Striesand, I'll have that image of you in my head for weeks. Thank you very much for that by the way. Truly appreciate it."

Rachel turned around. She was angry. "In case you must know. Not that its any of your business. But, that was the first time I have had sex in seven months. Before you go judging someone, you should really learn what happened to them."

"Don't get your panties in a wad, Slutty Striesand. Leave."

Rachel turned around and stormed out of here. Finn looked and asked the question again.

_What could happen in Sixteen Years?_

**Line Break**

When Rachel got home, she smiled at Kylie who sat on the couch watching Mean Girls holding Tatum.

"How was your first day?"

"It was alright." she answered. "So. Can I go to the bonfire on Friday?"

"Sure." Rachel said. "Who are you going with."

"Henry, Meredith, Logan, Kennedy and Justin" Santana came in.

"Hey. How was your first day of school."

"Pretty good." She said. "I was slushied."

"Aww. My poor baby." Santana said taking her into her arms. "Who was it?"

"Oh. We're cool now. He doesn't like slushing people, he only did it because he was paid by Beth Cocoran to slushie me. But don't worry." Kylie smiled. "I'm going to take her down."

Rachel frowned "Kylie." she said "I can talk to her mother. Revenge isn't the answer"

"No. Mom. I got this." Kylie told her. "Don't worry, I won't do anything that'll get me in trouble. Just some things that'll mess with her head."

Santana smiled. Going to the refridgerator "I think this girl deserves some ice-cream. What do you think Rachel."

"Does the part of your messing with her head plan. Include joining the Cheerios?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no." Kylie said "I want to join that because Aunt Santana was in it." she smiled "And to mess with Beth."

Santana handed Kylie a spoon and smiled. "That's my girl."


	8. Chapter 7: Break Free

**I don't own Glee.**

**AU. **

**Genre of Chapter: Angst. Family. **

**Summary:**

**Finn and Rachel get caught by Beth who starts to torment Kylie. Pushing her to fight Beth, **

**Kylie gives Rachel the silent treatment after she reveals Finn is her father. Kylie sick of Lima, heads back to New York with Henry. **

**Songs:**

**Break free by Ariana Grande (Kylie)**

**Chapter 7**

**Break Free **

The week had went by pretty slow. Henry and Kylie continued to grow closer. Sitting on the football field during lunch. Until a javaline almost killed Kylie landing her right into Henry's arms. (Showing Beth and Daniel standing by the bleachers) Kylie had join the Cheerios.

She gave Beth her tank top back she put itchy powder in the shirt as well. Not only that she had unscrewed the bolts of her chair in English. Holding back a smile as she the chair fell apart.

She was extremly good at pranks, only because of her aunts and uncles and the numerous pranking wars, they would get into when the power went out. Which made them extra tricky but, extra fun. Once catching Santana in a fish net. But she paid with losing her eyebrows, when she found out that she shaved them off. That was when her mother called terminated the prank wars.

She and Logan filled water balloons up with baby oil and flower into them. They hit Daniel's car when she was sitting with other football players in Daniel's car.

Although, it was only a slushie in the face. She was over that, but, it was more about the things she had said to her. Kylie has had enough people calling her on her self esteem issues. She had enough of people treating her like shit.

And the Cheerios. Well, everyone loved her on the team. Making Beth extremly jealous.

"So. What you do in New York." A blond asked her. Hearing she was from New York, people treated her like she was a broadway star.

"Did you sing on the roof top."

"Did you meet anyone famous."

"How many parties have you went too?"

Beth watched them idolized her. "That bitch is going to go down." She growled to Daniel jerking him away.

**Line Break**

Rachel continued to see Finn after school and at his apartment. During lunch, Rachel had snuck over and saw Finn at school.

"Hey." He smiled. "What are you doing here? Don't you have work."

"I have the day off and I was thinking." She began sitting on his lap. They kissed. Rachel played with Finn's hair. Finn bit her lip. She moaned.

"Can't we're in school" Finn reminded her

"Well, there is the janitor's closet." Rachel suggested.

"You first." Finn said. Rachel left and entered the janitors closet.

Finn waited about five minutes before leaving too. He walked to the janitors closet quickly but not enough to cause any suspicision. The moment he walked into the closet, Rachel jumped him and wrapped her legs around his. Slamming him against the back wall. Rachel stuck her tongue farther down his throat. He gasped in shock.

When the bell had rang. Rachel quickly fixed herself up and walked out. A few moments later, Finn walked away.

**...**

Her third week of school. Kylie had made a few friends, a few enemy's and passed her frist test with a 99%. Needless to say it wasn't a bad few weeks. Until...

Walking out of her fifth hour math- It was Trigonometry. Math and English had always been her best subjects. She hated science with a passion, whenever they had some kind of experiement she would blow something up or catch herself on fire- people where looking at her.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

Beth Cocoran and Daniel Schuester walked up to her. Beth handed her a picture. "It seems Miss. New York needs mommy to help her with her grades." The black and white picture showed her mother sneaking out of a class room. Mr. Hudson following right behind her. "I wondered why Mr. Hudson always seemed so interested in you."

"For all we know you could've photoshopped this." she said.

"Look at the time." 12:00. It read.

"I think I would need a little more time to photoshop this." She said pursing her lips she smiled. "Awww. Is little Miss perfect New York going to cry."

Kylie crumbled the paper up and threw her books on the ground. She lunged for Beth. Grabbing her throat, she began to punch Beth.

"Woah. Kylie." Logan said pulling her off. "What's going on here."

"I'm going to kill her." she said fighting Logan back. A few of the cheerios lifted an unconcious Beth off the ground. Kylie's face fell when she saw the blood that gushed out of Beth's nose.

She had never meant to hurt anyone.

**...**

She hadn't even left the parking lot yet when she had gotten the phone call from Sue.

"What?"

"Kylie was in a fight." Sue said. "Come get her."

In a fight. She knew her daughter would never hurt anyone unless they had threatened someone she loved. Turning around she went to Sue's office.

"Do you have an appointment?" Becky asked.

"No. My daughter's been in a fight." Rachel told Becky. "Sue told me to come get her."

"Then get out." She ordered adding "Bitch."

"Becky." Sue scolded "She doesn't need an appointment."

Beth had followed behind her, holding a bloody rag to her nose. She sat down. Rachel looked at her daughter who looked very sad.

"Kylie. I told you violence was never the answer" Rachel muttered to her.

"Now we just have to wait for Beth's mom." Rachel gulped. This wasn't going to end well.

**Line Break**

"I can't have my cheerios fighting. We are a team rather you like each other or not." Sue told both girls. Shelby and Rachel exchanged glances, standing by both their daughters. "I'm afraid, Kylie since you started the fight. You're off the team."

Kylie whimpered.

"That's so not fair," Rachel said rubbing her daughter's shoulders. "My daughter only fights if someone-" She said looking at Beth "Threatens someone she cares about. Or pushes her too."

"Look what she did to my nose." Beth said pointing to the bloody rag.

Shelby slapped her on the back of her head. "Shhh."

"I'm sorry, Rachel. Kylie. I just can't have bullying on my team."

"Oh that's complete bullcrap." Rachel said. "Back in high school you tormented me and my friends with every chance you had. You did anything and everything you could to make sure we failed. You're doing it again."

"Beth did you instigate this." Shelby asked her daughter cutting Rachel off.

"No." Beth did.

"That's bullshit." Kylie said

"Kylie." Rachel said

"Shut up slut." She snapped. Rachel blinked in shock at her daughter. She had never called her a name before, especially one that she knows isn't true.

"Kylie."

Kylie stood up and waved throwing her hands in the air. "Just shut up! Stop telling me what to do."

"Well. This is awkward." Sue said.

Kylie didn't want to speak to her mother. She didn't even want to look at her mother. So, she just walked. She had to walk.

How could she do that. After everything they had been through. How could she just sleep with the only guy Kylie trusted. Not only that how could they both lie to her like that?

...

"Do you think we should have dinner?" Shelby asked. "With Kylie and Beth."

Rachel leaned on the wall and folded her arms. "Do you really want them in the same room together."

"We could explain to them about us."

Rachel turned her head. "I bet Kylie would love to here that she is related to your devil of a daughter." She looked "No offense."

"None taken." Shelby sighed. "I half to change that girls attitude."

"She gets that from her mother." Rachel said a little bitterly. "I know Kylie didn't punch her for no reason. She had it coming."

Getting back to the car. She saw that Kylie wasn't there.

Instead of panicking. Like she should've, she knew Kylie just needed to blow off steam.

Kylie sat in the park. "Hey." It was Henry. She smiled "Did you ditch school."

"School just got over." He said "I come here when there's no football practice." He looked and squinted his eyes. "What happened back there?."

Kylie breathed. "I lost it."

"I saw that." He laughed a little "I mean what made you lose it. Other than the pranks, you seem so mellow and so laid back." He nudged her playfully. "You don't seem like a fighter."

"I'm not" Kylie told her. "But. Beth just kept getting into my head. And she showed me something that made me snap."

"What'd she show you."

"Yo Henry!" Someone called. The two looked up, an older gentleman held a football up "You playing?"

"I'm sorry fellas. Not today."

"Alright then." He smiled waving to them both. He jogged back to the group.

"You play with older men?" Kylie asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's how I get better." Henry said.

"You can go. I'm just go to take my anger out listening to Eminem." Kylie said.

"Well. If you need to take your anger out." He said "That's what football is for."

"I can't throw." Kylie said.

"You have perfect hands for it." He told her "You'll be fine."

**...**

She was on the much better team. More fit men. All tall, all muscular. All really nice.

"Okay. Kylie right?" The leader asked

"Yeah." Kylie said.

"Have you ever played this before."

"No." Kylie shook her head. "But. I watch it with my aunt sometimes."

He looked "Okay then."

Henry had the ball and Kylie zig zagged to get it. When Henry went to throw it to his team mate, Kylie tackled him hard. He ooffed. Inches away from each other. Kylie felt Henry's...

"Is that your-?" She tried asking. Both of them blushed. Henry coughed and scrambled up. Covering his private area. He calls a time out.

"I'm going to go get a drink." He calls.

"Forfit." An overcompetitve person on Kylie's team shouts. Kylie feels her face.

"I think I'm going to go home you guys." She tells her teammates.

"You're coming back next week right?" One asks "We could use you on the team to slow Henry down."

"Vincent." Another player slaps him. He laughs. "He means you're a really good player."

She laughed a little nervously. "Thanks."

She quickly jogged home, trying to avoid Henry as much as she could.

**Line Break**

Rachel sat on the couch. Tatum sat in her lap, both where waiting for Kylie to get home. Finn was with her.

"Are you sure you want to tell her." Finn asked.

"Yeah. Sue showed me the picture of us together from Beth, I assume since Beth is so evil she showed Kylie-and that's what made her mad enough to almost break someone's nose. We need to tell her." Rachel breathed.

She was nervous. She knew that this was going to be tough. Kylie had never been able to trust men before. Before everything happened in New York, Kylie always asked who her father was. Rachel didn't think she was ready to handle the truth and that caused them to fight.

After all they had been through. She didn't want to lose Kylie again. The depression almost killed her daughter once, she wasn't going to ever let it happen again.

The door Santana and Kurt where both back in New York and her dads didn't get home from work until six. It was Kylie.

"Hey. Ky." Rachel said. Kylie gave them both a glare, Rachel had never gotten from her before. It was pure hatred and lost puppy at the same time. She adjusted on the couch and held Tatum closer.

"What are you doing with my dog?" Kylie asked angrily. "Come here Tatum." Tatum jumped down, Kylie picked him up.

"Kylie we need to talk" Finn said a little more forcefully.

"Oh no. I am not talking to you. I let you in and you fuck my mother behind my back!" She laughed a little madly "Some friend you are"

Rachel hung her head in shame and rubbed her neck. "Kylie. You do not talk to your mother like that." Finn yelled.

Rachel look at Finn "Finn." She said eyeing him. Kylie gently put Tatum down who pranced into the kitchen to eat.

"Oh you call him by his name now." Kylie said. "How long before you have to call him sir or mister or MASTER." She growled laughing madly again kicking the table violently with her foot.

"Kylie Barbra Berry!" Finn shouted.

"Don't you dare act like your my father. You're probably just going to hump my mother a few times before you dump her. How long before you rape her huh?" Finn looked at both of them with complete confusion. Her face had become ghostly white. Kylie showed her chest and arms to him. Getting into his face. "How long before you beat her until she can't walk? How long-"

"Kylie!" Rachel yelled in horror "Stop! He would never hurt me like he did."

Kylie clenched her fist and punched Finn hard. Finn fell catching himself with his hand, he touched his chin with his fingers.

"Kylie!" Rachel shouted. Kylie went to kick him again when Finn brought her down and held her in a ball.

"You better get off me, Finn." She ordered.

"Kylie. Listen to me." Rachel ordered grabbing her daughter's jaw and turning it hard. "Look at me." She ordered.

Kylie was breathing heavily. When she started to calm down, Finn gently and slowly let go of her. "Sorry" He apologized.

Rachel had never seen her daughter so angry before. "Kylie" She said gently helping her daughter up.

Tears pricked Kylie's eyes. She had never ever lashed out so violently before. She never ever meant to hurt anyone. What was going on with her, why was she so angry. She hugged her mother in fear.

"Oh. Mommy. I'm so sorry." She sobbed burying her head into her mother's shoulder. Her mother rubbed her back and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, baby." she reassured her. She turned to Finn, breathing heavily she hugged him.

"I never meant to hurt you." She apologized.

Finn hugged his daughter tightly. "I never meant to hurt you either, Kylie." He apologized.

Rachel's heart melted at the site. She hugged herself. "Kylie. Can we talk."

Even though it wasn't the perfect time. They still needed to tell Kylie. The poor girl couldn't take anymore.

"Yeah? Mom."

"Sit." She told her.

**...**

A tear rolled down Kylie's cheek. Rachel held her hand. "Kylie? Please say something."

Kylie swallowed hard. She wanted to yell and scream. But her poor heart couldn't handle hurting another person, especially her mother. She had already called her some god awful names, she wanted to take back but couldn't.

She looked at Mr. Hudson. No, Finn. No...her FATHER. He was her father. Her daddy. The man that had abandoned her. More tiny tears trickled down her cheeks.

What was she? How'd she feel?. Was she realived. Was she angry? Was she happy? Sad?.

Or Both. She wanted to punch the wall, but at the same time hug her father. Someone she had wanted in her life since she was five.

On career day. She wanted her dad. Her classmates and friends had brought their fathers in. Instead she brought her Uncle Elliot.

The numerous daddy-daughter dances she missed out on because she didn't want to bring one of her uncles.

She needed him. To protect her and her mother. And he was never there.

They had went through so much, because he was never there. "Kylie?" Her mother's terrified voice asked her.

She didn't blame her mother. After her little outburst earlier. Who wouldn't be afraid of her.

She was afraid of her.

As cheesy as it sounded.

But. She was just so damn sick of people hurting the people she loved most.

She felt her mother stroke her hair. "Kylie. Baby, please say something." She choked "Anything."

She looked at her mother. Holding her hand tighter. Tears where streaming down her cheeks.

It had been awhile since she had seen her mother cry.

She wanted to hug her. But. She was just so damn stubborn and angry.

Letting go of her mother's hand. She headed upstaires. She had to get out of there before she did something stupid.

Closing the door to her room. She slid down, and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Why was she so fucked up?

**Line Break.**

Rachel was sobbing into Finn's lap. Finn held her close. He breathed. "Was any of that true?" Finn asked scared to here the answer. This is Rachel Berry. He thought. She had been so hard headed all her life, so determined to become famous. She would never let anyone abuse her so horribly.

If any of that did happen. He would like to know who so he could find them and murder them for touching the mother of his child. His Child. God, how much of that did Kylie have to witness. He wondered. Kylie. Oh God, what if he had hurt her. Putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. He asked a little more calmly. "Was any of that true." He stammered.

She nodded burying herself further into his lap. She sobbed.

He pulled her close to him and buryed his head onto hers, letting his own tears fall. He kisses her head and mutters. "I'm so sorry."

**...**

Kylie sobbed very hard that night. Tatum close to her, she had her iPOD in. Listening to Katy Perry's Unconditionally. The song only made her sob hysterically.

She kissed Tatum's head. "I'm sorry boy. But, I have to go away for awhile." She told him. She started packing.

"If you want it, take it

I should've said it before

Tried to hide it,fake it

I can't pretend anymore

I only wanna die alive

Never by the hands of a broken heart

Don't wanna hear you lie tonight

Now that I've become who I really are

This is the part when I say I don't want ya

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cause I can't resist it no more."

She sneaks out of the house. Her mother and h-h-he-her fa-ther where curled up together on the couch. Henry's was only a couple of blocks away. She needed to get out fast before she lost herself.

"This is the part when I say I don't want ya

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cause I can't resist no more

You were better, deeper

I was under your spell

Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe

On the highway to hell, yeah"

Henry opened the door. He was wearing boxers and a T-shirt he rubbed his eyes. "Kylie? What's wrong."

"I need to leave. Now."

"Alright." He agrees.

Walking to the train station holding hands.

"Two tickets to New York please."

"I only wanna die alive

Never by the hands of a broken heart

Don't wanna hear you lie tonight

Now that I've become who I really are

This is the part when I say I don't want ya

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cause I can't resist it no more.

No more, baby, ooh

Thought on your body

I came alive

It was lethal

It was fatal

In my dreams it felt so right

But I woke up every time

Oh, baby

This is the part when I say I don't want ya

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cause I can't resist it no more.

This is the part when I say I don't want ya

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cause I can't resist it no more."

She opened the door to her aunts apartment. Santana answered. "Can we stay here?"

Santana looked at her niece. She looked so confused, so lost and miserable. Her face fell.

"Yeah." Santana nodded taking her into her arms. "Of course."

**Good? Bad? Where you surprised? Did Kylie overreact? I'm sorry I had everything planned out, but I took out a huge chunk of my story and I decided to do a three or four part arc taking place in New York. I hope this was satisfying. **


	9. Chapter 8: The Sound of a Broken Heart

**I don't own Glee**

**AU.**

**No Beta.**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Summary: **

**Kylie and Henry head to New York. Everyone tries to cheer a depressed Kylie up. **

**The truth is revealed.**

**Chapter 8**

**The sound of a broken heart **

"Wow. New York is awesome." Henry said. He had a few souviners in his hand supporting the New York Knicks. "No wonder why my dad spoke so highly of this place."

Kylie looked up from the bench and gave Henry a soft smile.

She was very upset. Mostly about the way she acted towards her mother.

Her mother was probably terrified to death. But, she had to leave. She couldn't take Lima anymore. She was back at the bottom at school. Everyone knew her mother was sleeping with her teacher. She lost the Cheerios. She was suspended from school. Her record and reputation was tarnished in just a matter of three weeks.

Henry offered her a pretzal. "Pretzal?"

Kylie gave Henry a small smile "No thanks."

Henry sat down next to her. "Wanna talk about it."

"No." She said. "I really just want to forget about it."

**Line Break**

"She's in New York?" Rachel asked "With you?"

"Yeah." Santana told her.

"Is she okay?" She asked.

Santana looked at Kylie who was asleep. She put a hand on her hip. "Yeah. She's fine." She lied.

"Please. Take care of her," Rachel smiled a little "Make sure she's okay."

"Of course, Rach. Talk to Finn and get some sleep." She told her.

"Bye."

"Bye." Santana placed a hand on Kylie's side and sighed.

**...**

In Lima Rachel hung up the phone and turned to Finn. "She's-She's in New York with Santana. They're fine." She hugged Finn**. **"God. I was so scared."

Finn held her close. He wanted to talk to Rachel about New York, but she had already had enough to worry about. Rachel looked up at Finn. "Can you stay the night? I don't want to sleep alone."

"Of course." He said. He hugged Rachel tightly.

Later that night, Rachel offered Finn tea, he declined. Rachel messed with his hair for a moment. She gave him a small smile.

"I suppose...I should tell you the truth."

"You don't have too, Rach," Finn said "If you don't want to."

"No. I think I'm ready." Rachel said. It had been different telling Puck about what had happened to her. Even though they did go out, it was different with Finn. Finn she had his child. He was her first, he stuck up for her when other people didn't.

She, She just lied.

She sat down. And exhaled.

"When Kylie was twelve I had met a man named Brody." She began. "I hadn't expected to fall in love with another man so quickly after us. You know." She faked smiled. "He had easy gained my trust. He told me that he loved me and would protect us." She chuckled a little "That was such a lie."

Finn held Rachel's hand into hers. "At first...he was nice. He came home and bought me flowers, chocolates, told me he loved me that he loved us."

Finn pulled her close to him. She messed with her pendant. "I'm sorry." Finn scooted towards Rachel and took her into her arms.

"Don't be." He said pulling her down holding her tightly. A few tears trickled down her cheeks.

"He was nice. He treated Kylie like her own. He paid for her ballet classes. He-" She breathed. "He was good to her...and that was all I really wanted was a father for her."

She continued. "Six months into our relationship, he asked us to move in with him." Another single tear rolled down her cheek. She buried her head into Finn's chest. "That was when things went down hill."

Finn didn't want to hear the vivid details, but. Rachel was so strong describing everything. She had told him that when he raped her almost every night. His stomach churned. "But. As long as I did what he said. Kylie had a father and a home."

Finn sat up and held Rachel's hands "That shouldn't have been an excuse for what he did to you." He told her calmly.

"Kylie needed someone." she said.

"So, this is my fault!" Finn asked. She flinched. "I'm sorry." He apologized taking her back into his arms. "What happened to Kylie?"

After hearing what happened to Rachel he was scared to find out what happened to his daughter.

Rachel choked a little. "She tried to kill herself."

**Line Break**

"Kylie. I know your upset but this is New York City." Blaine said "You can't exactly lie around and be miserable." Kylie sat in a ball letting a tear rolled down. "Fine. Be miserable."

Next was Dani. "Sweetie. You have to think about everything your mother went through."She sat on her bed and put a hand on her hip. "Everything you went through." Dani continued "She just wanted you to be safe, happy. Before she brought your father into the picture."

"I lost everything" she cried. "Everyone at school hates me. I lost the Cheerios. I have nothing."

Dani's face softened. "Dani." Santana said "I need to talk to her." Dani turned and gave her a smile. "Thanks for trying."

Santana lied next to her and hugged her. She cried into her.

**...**

The next few days. Kylie moped around. She felt so awful and miserable. Her stomach hurt from crying, checking her phone. She missed her mother's voice. Who had left almost 50 messages.

"_Kylie. Please, come home. We need to talk about everything. Please." _She begged

"_Kylie. I'm worried about you. Please come home."_

There is one from Finn. "_Kylie. I know you're mad at your mother, but, she needs you."_

Kylie swallows a little and clicks on her mom's name. "Hello?" Her voice sounded rough and scratchy. Exhausted and misrable as well. "Kylie?" She pictured her mother smiling over the phone. "Hey. Sweetie." She said.

"Hi mom." She said her voice cracking.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She lied.

"I uh told your father about everything."

Kylie looked down "So. He knows that I tried to kill myself."

She hesistated at first "Yes."

"Does he know why?"

Rachel looked back at Finn who was talking to Will and Emma and turned her head. "Yeah. He knows."

"I'm sorry mom. You weren't ready and I shouldn't have lashed out like that."

"Oh. Baby." Rachel said wiping a silent tear "You where doing your job. Protecting me."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again."

Rachel hung her ahead. "I know that baby." She said "When do you think you're coming home."

"When I can handle being around you without yelling or scaring you again." Kylie told her. "I'm so angry and mad and scared and hurt at the same time. Right now I just want everything to go away."

Rachel put her hand to her lips, letting a tear slip down. She screwed up and the one thing she never wanted to lose, she was going to. "Mom. I love you so much."

"I love you too, sweet girl." Rachel said.

"I won't do it." Kylie told her mother. She smiled a little. "I'm stronger now."

Rachel wiped her eyes feriously and smiled a little "I believe you, sweetie."

"I love you." She told her mother again.

"I know. I love you too." Rachel told her mother. "Have fun in New York for me."

Even though she was a little skeptical about having her daughter return there of all places. Brody was in jail, she was safe. She just thought maybe it would be good for her to create some adventures in New York and visit her old friends again.

Kylie smiled. "I will mom. Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
